


The Royal Mistress

by Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (I can't actually say 'Victorian' for this can I?), F/F, Femslash, Manip, Mistress, ambiguous time period, excuse the filter overload, remix eligible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had an arrangement. She was known as the King's Mistress, a position acceptable and even coveted by many. The reality, however, couldn't be more wrong.</p><p> </p><p> <span class="small">Made for Tavern Tales Jan '16 theme: Arrangements, Betrothals, Matchmakers</span><br/><a href="http://tavern-tales.livejournal.com/18834.html?thread=1349266#t1349266">Livejournal thread</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Royal Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> According to Wikipedia: "Often, English royal mistresses even served as lady-in-waiting to the queen; until modern times, this often led to a surprisingly fond relationship between the two." I 'interpreted' that a _little_ differently' ;)

.

.

.

.

.

.

(The manipped image without the oil painting simulation)

.

.

.

.

.

.

(A variant because I don't think yellow suits Morgana)

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny bit of trivia: Both Sophia Myles (playing Madame de Pompadour in the original image that I manipped) and Katie McGrath have played Lucy Westerna in different adaptations of Dracula.


End file.
